


Riding in Cars with Boys

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the high flying adventure and the dangerous crash landing all rolled into one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding in Cars with Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for sipman’s prompt ‘I'm alright to drive’. The Dave and Erin in my head always have the best conversations with her prompts.

He checked his left pocket and then his right. Unsuccessful, the back pockets came next. Then there was the inside suit jacket pocket but it was empty. Finally in frustration he took off the jacket, shaking it out as if a bug was inside. Nothing fell out. 

He cursed, did it again, and again. They didn’t magically fall out of the sky as he dropped F bombs. Maybe he left them inside. It didn’t seem plausible but neither did them not being in his pockets. As he turned to walk back into the building, he nearly mowed her down.

“Those are my keys.” He reached for them but she held them away. “Give them to me.”

“You're not alright to drive.” She replied.

“I'm fine.”

“I watched you all night. You're not alright.”

“You watched me all night?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Figuratively, David…I watched you figuratively.”

“I'm fine.”

“I'm driving you home.”

“No way.” he shook his head. OK, so he was a little tipsy. But it wasn’t like he was going to shake his head much while driving home. “I'm a grown man; I can get myself home.”

“Not if you don’t have the keys to your car.”

“I think you're enjoying this a little too much. Give me the keys.”

“You're not driving.” She replied.

“Give me the keys, Erin.” He spoke louder.

“You're not alright to drive. I'm not giving you the keys; get over it.”

“And I'm not letting you into the car.” Dave suddenly rushed back over to his Mangusta and covered the driver’s seat with his body.

“I can forcibly remove you.” she said.

“I’d like to see you try.”

“David, I'm a brown belt in tae kwon do.”

“Seriously?” he relaxed his attack stance.

“You knew that.”

“I forgot that. Is that how you stay so…shapely?”

She was looking damn good tonight. Dave must have looked at her a million times without looking. Erin wore a maroon pencil dress with a wide belt on a high waist. There was also a matching bolero jacket and black peep toed heels. Her blonde hair was chin length right now, flipped on the sides and bottom like a 21st century version of Farrah Fawcett. 

With her usual Erin Strauss face she looked like a naughty den mother. Not that there was anything wrong with that. But she wasn’t wearing that face tonight. At least she hadn't been inside during the awards ceremony. Rossi hated these things; skipping them had become ritual. 

But he was back in the FBI, the BAU, and Hotch had rules. One of the rules was 60 to 90 minutes at functions. You supported other agents and didn’t make your Unit Chief look bad by having just a few of his agents show up. Hey, free booze and a room full of beautiful female agents…Dave wasn’t turning it down. 

He got his drink and his flirt on; doubled the required time. His Unit Chief was proud. His Section Chief had his car keys. There was always charm, to which she was mostly immune. There was force as well but Dave wasn’t going to take kindly to getting his ass kicked by a girl in a designer dress and heels. This was turning into a conundrum.

“I’ll give you $1000 if you give me my keys.” He said.

“Are you serious?” now it was Erin’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“I think I am.”

“Make it $5000 and I’ll consider it.”

“You'd let me possibly drive into a ditch for $5000?”

“I thought you were alright to drive?”

She walked closer to him and gently moved him away from the door. As she unlocked it, Dave turned and inhaled her scent. Damn the woman smelled good. He couldn’t help but smile thinking of all the places she dabbed on her skin. Did she do it naked or nearly so? He was going to imagine naked…that was more fun.

“What are you wearing?” he asked.

“Kenneth Cole.” She replied.

“Not the dress, the scent?”

“Um…” Erin held her wrist to her nose. “It’s Halston.”

“It’s fantastic.” He nuzzled close and Erin almost jumped out of her skin.

“Don't do that.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Get in the car. I'm taking you home, David.”

“I don’t let anyone drive this car.”

“If you're worried about the stick shift I can handle it.”

“Erin…”

“Just get in the damn car. I'm not giving up the keys and you're not going to win this argument. We can do it the easy way or the hard way. It doesn’t really matter to me.”

Something in Dave wanted to know what the hard way was. Some would say he was a glutton for punishment.

“You're kinda sexy when you talk about kicking my ass.”

“You're drunk.”

“You’ve seen me drunk before…I'm not drunk.”

“Get in the car.”

He sighed and went around to the passenger side. He'd never even sat in the passenger seat before. This car was his baby. It was a $75,000 silver blue metallic 2009 Qvale Mangusta. Dave had been driving the Italian sports car brand since the 80s. 

He liked the speed. He liked the reaction to it. He liked the way the road felt under him when he took it to 65 in 5.5 seconds. He even liked the occasional blowjob in it. Yes, the Mangusta impressed the hell out of women. 

More importantly, it impressed Dave Rossi. Italian craftsmanship at its best; he was a believer. And no one had ever driven his car. He wasn’t much of a passenger guy anyway. 

But there were times he rode shotgun in the Suburban or in some sedan he’d forgotten the name of before he knew it. When it came to the Mangusta, he was always in control. His ego could just barely let him think about how sexy it was that she was taking it from him. Dave climbed into the car. Erin did as well.

“This is a snug fit.” She said but still moved the seat up some. 

“I like it tight.” He managed not to cringe that she was touching things, adjusting them. 

“You’ve got a dirty ass mind, David Rossi.”

“I have to. It goes with my dirty mouth and dirty hands.”

“Your hands are manicured.” Erin replied, starting the ignition. She wouldn’t admit how excited she was to hear it purr. There was a slight vibration…she almost purred herself.

“Why are you so mean to me?” he asked.

“Because its fun.”

Erin didn’t want to lose control at the wheel so she didn’t step too hard on the gas. She pulled out of the space and then out of the lot of the Key Bridge Marriott in Arlington, VA. It had been a long night; Erin was glad it was over. Being on could be exhausting and Erin Strauss didn’t bother to show up if she wasn’t putting her best foot forward. Tonight that foot was in a fabulous Stuart Weitzman heel.

“Are you still in Fairfax?” she asked.

“Yes. You still in Chevy Chase?”

“For now.”

“I heard a rumor you got the house in the divorce.” He said.

“If you want to know something about me, David, ask me.”

“Oh I have tons of questions…where should I begin?”

“I should've let you drive into a ditch.” Erin rolled her eyes.

“You weren't giving up the opportunity to get behind this wheel. This isn’t about me…it’s about my car.”

“Damn, I've been found out.”

“I can read your mind, Erin Strauss.”

“Really?” she glanced at him. “What am I thinking right now?”

Dave looked at her. He squinted and really concentrated. Then his face broke out in a huge grin.

“Damn, you're naughty. And yes, I can still do that.”

“Shut up David.”

She didn’t want to smile. God knows she didn’t want to smile at the intoxicated pig but she couldn’t help it. Dave was the guy your mother warned you about. He was the high flying adventure and the dangerous crash landing all rolled into one. You would feel so exhilarated that breathing was an afterthought. Then it would take forever for the scars to heal. Of course life was always more interesting with a few battle wounds.

“You're smiling.” He said.

“You're crazy.”

“I'm sexy. You’re sexy.”

“You're drunk.”

“Tipsy…there's a difference.”

“What's the difference?” Erin asked.

“A couple of shots; it depends on who’s pouring.”

“Ahh, that’s good to know. I'm making a mental note of it.”

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet. The car didn’t make any noise; Dave and Erin just breathed. He kept looking at her as she drove. She was sexy in his car. She was just sexy.   
And Dave was feeling very amorous at the moment. 

It was alcohol, sure. But that wasn’t the only thing that intoxicated him. The smell of her perfume filled the small space. The way those sexy, expensive shoes pressed the gas pedal and the brake was hot. She’d occasionally push her hair behind her ear. 

He knew it was a reflex move, a nervous tick, which was why she usually wore her hair up at Quantico. Erin didn’t want anyone to be able to read her. But Dave could. He had been able to since they first met. Despite the dark chapters, she was still one of his favorite books. A little bedside reading was good for a man, wasn’t it?

“I just thought of something.” He said.

“Dare I ask?”

“How are you going to get home, Erin? You're dropping me at my house in my car. And this car doesn’t leave my possession.”

“I have the keys.” She replied.

“Erin…”

“It’s a big house. I'm sure there's a guestroom or something I can sleep in. I'm afraid I didn’t pack any pajamas though. I wasn’t planning on making this detour.”

“Then I’ll play fair and not wear mine either.”

“You never play fair, David Rossi.”

“But I know you still enjoy the game.”

Erin didn’t bother to respond. She was fucking him tonight, she knew it and so did he. They didn’t have to say the words. In fact it was better if they didn’t. The game was afoot. Right now Erin was in the driver’s seat and she intended for it to stay that way.

***


End file.
